Episode 07: Warum gerade ich?
Warum gerade ich?(wörtlich aus dem Japanischen:Warum? Weil ich ein...). ist die siebte Folge von Servamp. Der Titel entspricht dem 27. Kapitel von Servamp. Handlung Mahiru, Kuro, Misono, Lily sowie Tetsu und Hyu befinden sich im Hotel von Tetsus Eltern, sie beratschlagen, was sie genau mit Lila anstellen sollten. Kuro verhält sich seltsam und Mahiru sorgt sich um ihn, doch Kuro spricht nicht von selbst darauf an was wohl los sein könnte. Mahiru folgt ihm nach draußen, wo er Kuro auf die Abstimmung anspricht - Kuro wird auf einmal von einer Aura umgeben, die Mahiru Angst macht. Schließlich jedoch gehen beide ohne darüber gesprochen zu haben zurück. Mahiru sitzt mit Lila auf der Veranda und sie sprechen darüber, warum Mahiru ihn rettet, obwohl sie doch Feinde seien. Für Mahiru ist es einfach nur um zu verhandeln - er will überhaupt nicht kämpfen. Als Mahiru gerade aufgestanden ist, fällt ihm auf, dass Kuro im Schrank zusammengerollt in der Ecke schläft - gerade als er ihn ansprechen will, klingelt sein Handy. Am anderen Ende der Leitung ist Kranz, er ist aufgewühlt und erklärt, dass Lawless verschwunden sei. Licht habe ihn zuvor angerufen und ihm erklärt, dass sich sein Körper so seltsam anfühle. Kranz erklärt Mahiru vom maximal Abstand, den Servamp und Eve für 24h einhalten dürfen, bevor der Eve stirbt. Nebenbei erzählt Kranz Mahiru von Lichts Vergangenheit und wie er Pianist wurde. (siehe hierzu Licht Jekylland Todoroki) Mahiru macht sich auf den Weg mit Kuro um Licht zu finden. Als er ihn endteckt, ist bereits ein Kampf im Gange - Licht kämpft gegen Higan (Tsubakis Nummer 2 was die Stärke und Kampfkraft angeht). Geistesgegenwärtig erklärt Mahiru seinem Servamp, dass sie kämpfen werden um Licht zu helfen - Kuro jedoch ist zögerlich, er will nicht. Mahiru interpretiert es als Kuros Faulheit - obwohl Kuro das verneint - doch er kann nicht ausdrücken, was ihm auf der Seele liegt, da Mahiru ihn die Zeit nicht lässt. Licht hält sich wacker gegen Higan, doch ist bereits verwundet und geschwächt duch Lawless' Abwesenheit. Mahiru schickt Kuro in den Kampf, doch auf einmal verliert dieser an Form und verwandelt ich in eine Tennisballgroße schwarze Kugel. Daraufhin ist Mahiru bewegunsunfähig. Licht und Higan kämpfen weiter, Higan mit Feuer und Licht hauptsächlich mit einem aus Imagination erschaffenen Klavier (oder besser dessen Tasten). Higan gelingt es Licht KO zu schlagen und nimmt ihn unter seinen Arm. In diesem Moment fängt sich Mahiru und rennt auf Tsubakis Abkömmling zu - doch dieser kann ihn paralysieren und verschwindet mit Licht. Als Testu, Misono mit ihren Servamps eintreffen finden sie ein Handy auf dem Boden, es hat einen Belukia-Anhänger - gerade als sie ihren Vorteil sehen Kontakt zum Feind herstellen zu können, klingelt es auch schon. Tsubaki ist am anderen Ende und erwähnt, dass sie gut auf den Anhänger aufpassen sollten, da Higan ihn selbst gebastelt hat - Misono nutzt die Gelegenheit und fordert einen Tausch: das Handy und Lila gegen Licht und Lawless. Tsubaki geht darauf ein, verspricht sogar, dass er ihnen nichts tut, droht jedoch indirekt in dem er erwähnt, dass er das Habgier-Duo vielleicht voneinander trennt. Für Misono, Mahiru und Co ist klar, dass ihnen die Zeit davonläuft und sie schnell handeln müssen... Am Ende - als ich Misono und die anderen beraten, wie sie weiter verfahren wollen, sitzt Mahiru vor der Kugel in der Kuro eingeschlossen ist und macht sich vorwürfe - er will einen Weg finden Kuro zu retten - und da kommt ihm eine Idee, die vielleicht funktionieren könnte (welche erfahren wir erst in der nächsten Episode) Unterschiede zum Manga * Diese Episode hält sich sehr nah am Manga, es gibt keine nennenswerten Unterschiede Charaktere * Mahiru Shirota * Sleepy Ash * Misono Alisuin * All of Love * Tetsu Sendagaya * Old Child * Tsubaki * Lawless * Shamrock * Licht Jekylland Todoroki * Rosen Kranz * Lila Navigation Kategorie:Anime Kategorie:Episoden